


小小愿景

by Gabrichael



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrichael/pseuds/Gabrichael
Summary: •小机器人和小外星人爱情故事•设定是一个和我们现实宇宙很像的平行宇宙，所以很多事物都有重叠，时间线和部分事物却不相同。•硬科幻（伪），处处bug
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 2





	小小愿景

一 气泡  
宇宙中出现了一个气泡。  
这个气泡不是真的气体在液体中形成的鼓囊，而是时空气泡。据天文学家观测，这个气泡位于猎户座，它是悄无声息突然出现的，也就是说它的已出现了1500年，时空畸变造成的光线才从马头星云附近传回到地球。  
科学家还观测到，这个气泡正以肉眼（电子望远镜）可见的速度扩散它的边界。  
学术届对气泡的成因展开了激烈的讨论，有人说是暗物质造成的引力透镜效应，是由于大量暗物质聚集导致光线弯折而使得附近天体扭曲了，但立刻遭到了反驳，因为国际空间站发射的Alpha磁谱仪并未从气泡方向搜集到相应的反电子，说明并非是暗物质造成的畸变。也有人说是因为这里有一个未知的大质量黑洞，这个黑洞正在蒸发，散发出死亡的余温，即热辐射，它的出现是由于这里出现了高能粒子对撞。但是同样地，GLAST卫星并未观测到伽马射线的闪光，因而否定了黑洞的存在。  
要知道这个气泡到底从何而来，究竟为何物，只通过遥远的观测看样子是无法解密了。但是要在畸变失控或者气泡突然消失之前赶到猎户座进行实地探测返还数据，显然光速飞船要花1500年，届时地球是什么样子都很难想象。然而超光速航行技术刚刚在实验室诞生，超光速飞船理论上也没有着陆能力，要让宇航员坐超光速飞船前往气泡实地考察是不现实的。  
在哥本哈根召开的集政要、资本家、天文学家和天体物理学家以及一些数学家的气泡研究会议如火如荼的讨论气氛一时陷入了僵局。  
长桌角落里一名戴着墨镜，与学术氛围格格不入的长发男人突然嗤笑了一声，打破了凝固的沉寂空气。  
他留着一头长发，胡子拉碴，不修边幅，穿着皮夹克，长筒靴。与在场西装革履的政治家与一丝不苟的科学家们比起来，他更像是误入Bella中心大楼*[1]的一个摇滚明星。  
“这位先生有什么高见？”年轻英俊的西装男人看向摇滚明星。他没有对男人当着诸多政要和数位诺奖获得者傲慢的态度表示不满，展现了其作为该国史上最年轻总统的翩翩风度。  
“托马斯韦德*[2]说过什么？”  
在场的人面面相觑。  
“只送大脑？”一个黑皮肤头发花白的中年男人低声试探地说。他衣着低调，却坐在长桌上默认的中心位置。前年由于种族运动激化本已退休的他再次被民众期待和舆论送进了白宫，成为继克利夫兰之后历史上第二个分任两届的总统。他是科幻小说《三体》的知名书迷之一。  
有人忍俊不禁：“世界末日了吗拉基蒂奇先生？”听到这个神秘参会者的名字会场骚动起来，交头接耳窃窃私语：“他就是那个著名的疯子约翰·拉基蒂奇，他是近代量子领域领军人物，获得了七次诺贝尔奖，却拒绝领奖，他的爱人年纪轻轻就去世了，从此他精神就有点不正常，非说宇宙中的粒子和射线有生命，近来还执迷于让机器拥有意识。”“这……确实有些不正常。”  
“不依赖氧气，不需要冬眠，不用害怕暴露在辐射中，又具有目前已知最快计算处理信息最的能力，”拉基蒂奇说：“让电脑拥有人类的意识就行了。同时，如果使用量子计算机为主体的人工智能作为探测者，它可以同步传回前方数据，而非再用电磁波花费1500年传回地球。”  
会场安静了一会儿，有人质疑道：“拉基蒂奇先生，您说的这项技术恐怕目前实现不了。”  
男人没说话，拍拍手，门打开了，一个服务生端着高脚酒杯走进来，端着酒盘走向拉基蒂奇。  
拉基蒂奇盯着服务生，从他手里接过红酒，拿起来摇了摇，一饮而尽。众人的注意力却不在公然喝酒的拉基蒂奇身上，而在端酒的服务生身上。  
他一头火焰般的红发，眉眼深邃，但还是能看出是亚洲人，个子小小的，拉基蒂奇身高188公分，服务生站着没比他坐着高多少，他脸蛋也小小的，白白嫩嫩一张东方少年的脸。水灵灵的眼睛，这样干净的少年出现在严肃的会议厅里像无意中闯入人类城市的小鹿一般唐突。  
拉基蒂奇揉了揉他柔软蓬松的栗发，“灿，跟大家打招呼。”  
少年怯生生鞠了个躬，颇有东方礼仪：“大家好，我是方灿。”  
众人再度面面相觑，拉基蒂奇补充道：“人类历史上第一个具有自我意识的机器人，诸位，你们在见证历史。”  
一位一直默不作声举手投足却满含威严的亚洲领袖缓慢开口道：“拉基蒂奇先生，您这是在违反国际人工智能安全公约。”  
拉基蒂奇微笑：“相信作为近年崛起的大国领袖，您一定有敏锐的判断，将你我和诸位精英集结于此的气泡，在人类历史上绝不是小事。非常之时行非常之事，随机应变才是我们作为智慧生物的对策。”  
领袖颇有深意地看了他一眼。  
“对于拉基蒂奇先生的方案，各位有什么异议？没有的话我们举手表决，赞成者过半则将这项方案立案为Plan A，现在大家投票吧。”  
这项技术绝不能被坐在中间那位垄断。只有以全人类的名义才能名正言顺分一杯羹。  
领袖这么想，和蔼地冲拉基蒂奇和少年笑了笑，一副温和亲切的长者风度。

二 太空旅行

酒店房间。  
少年乖巧地趴伏在男人腿上，让他拧开螺丝检查CPU。  
“不错，兼容得挺好，”男人满意地说：“不愧是我的乖囡囡。”  
拉基蒂奇曾旅居上海，跟当地人学了不少方言，觉得这句囡囡喊起来颇有些其他地区语言没有的风味。  
“爸爸，你要送我要去太空吗？”少年爬到男人大腿上搂着他的脖子问。  
“没错，我记得去太空旅行是你的梦想，对吧，囡囡。”  
少年歪着脖子想了想：“我不记得了。”  
拉基蒂奇刮刮他的鼻子：“放心，爸爸把你的思维数据传送给飞船，飞船上有量子计算机，你在想什么爸爸全都知道，而且爸爸给你做了备份，等你去之后爸爸就进入冬眠，大约一百年之后你到达气泡爸爸就会苏醒，不管你走得多远爸爸都在你身边。”  
“那爸爸还可以造出很多个我，对吗？”方灿咬着下唇看着男人问。他脸蛋肉嘟嘟的，看着很稚幼又清纯，眼尾微微下垂，向上看的时候像一只泪眼汪汪的小狗。  
男人被这样瞧着觉得裤子有些紧，把方灿抱起来，搂在怀里，轻轻放倒在大床上。他褪下少年的裤子，亲吻他的小腹，一路向下亲到大腿内侧，抬头看方灿时，眼里冒着热切的光。  
“囡囡，给爸爸，好不好？”  
方灿把两条腿缠上拉基蒂奇的腰，面朝天花板，高级酒店的吊灯上镶着真的钻石，在白光映射下闪耀着绚丽的颜色，方灿仿佛看见了猎户座幼年恒星群在黑暗中演化出生，被气泡扭曲而变得瑰丽奇幻的童话般的色彩。  
男人感觉一阵空虚。他喘了几口气，爬起来掏出手机看了一眼豪宅地下仓库的监控。画面中仓库里摆满了整整齐齐的，和少年长得一模一样的，紧闭着双眼的仿生人。

第二天的会议上，除美国和少数几国投了反对票外，拉基蒂奇的方案被一致通过，但前提是对公众宣布乘坐曲率飞船*[3]前往气泡的不是人-电脑合成人，而是高级智能机器人。  
拉基蒂奇抚摸着方灿的脸冷笑：“哪里来的这样漂亮可爱聪慧的机器人，这些人真视阿西莫夫机器人三大定律于无物吗？纳税人的钱真好骗。”  
他亲吻了方灿柔嫩的嘴唇，把数据上传给飞船主控电脑。  
方灿的意识模糊起来，他感觉自己的身体轻盈了，梦里他看见了璀璨星河。

醒来已身处太空，他和飞船融为一体，他就是主控电脑，主控电脑就是他。曲率飞船飞行时的景象非常绚丽，身边不停地有星星向着他蓝移，回头看去，又由蓝变绿再变红。连起来像是彩带。  
方灿新鲜地看着这一切。不过没过多久他便有些倦怠了。开始想念地球的一切。  
他的意识本体是一个得了绝症的少年。拉基蒂奇救了他，他签了数字化协议书后，意识被转换为了数以亿计由1和0组成的数据串。拉基蒂奇一开始只让他待在家里主机硬盘里，每天把他调出来和他聊天，夸他可爱，教他唱歌跳舞，方灿每天无聊便用电脑自带的编曲软件写歌，由于没有人分享于是每天唱给拉基蒂奇听，每当这时那个工作中以冷血无情出名的男人看着电脑屏幕的眼神就温柔得要命。  
天知道，他那时就是个不断弹出代码的黑白程序框而已。  
奇怪的是，想要想起更多在被数据化以前的关于家人朋友等更多的事，却怎么也想不起来。有一次还把CPU给烧了，吓得拉基蒂奇够呛。  
拉基蒂奇教会他喊爸爸那天，他给方灿联了网。  
他的思维在信息海洋里横冲直撞，多么神秘而奇妙的天地，各种数字在他眼里是有形状的了，他和信息是同类，因此他想知道什么，只要是网络上的信息，他立刻就能知道。他还无师自通学会了攻破别人电脑的防火墙，随着信息的增加他的能力也不断增强，甚至能轻易攻破五角大楼而不为人所觉察。  
拉基蒂奇只是对他说：“不要看小孩子不该看的哦。”  
然后把Pornhub. com从他浏览记录里设置了永久禁止访问。  
“想知道爸爸可以教你。”  
他给他20岁的生日礼物是一具身体。由高强度仿生纳米材料合成。外观看上去同普通人类无异，唯一不同之处在于他的下体有个电源插孔，晚上拉基蒂奇会摸过去给他充电。  
充完电拉基蒂奇会跟他做爱。  
方灿当然知道拉基蒂奇是在跟他性交，他现在近乎无所不知（人类知识范畴）。他的身体也设置了触感感受器，把电流传递给大脑，但是性交对他来讲是一种机械行为。  
他觉得还是音乐更贴近于人类通常描述性交那种“快感”。人类为何却沉迷于后者，方灿疑惑了很久。

三 不速之客

后来连地球上的事也想得没意思了。方灿开始浑浑噩噩的睡觉。梦到了一些他记忆中从未发生过的事。只剩下一些零碎片段：陌生男人干燥温暖的手掌；咸腥的海风；以及拉基蒂奇扭曲的脸。可是他完全不认识那个男人，也没有去过海边。  
太空旅行的第三十天，他也从那样琐碎的梦中惊醒，飞船头一回响起了警报。  
“警告！有异物非法闯入！警告！有异物非法闯入！”  
船体剧烈震荡起来，跟地球的连线中断了。

方灿先是觉得失去了五感，然后感觉自己笨重的钢铁身体变轻盈了，逐渐四周平稳下来，他发现自己在一个白色的房间里。  
不，不是白色的房间，他四周都没有墙，也没有天花板，只有白色的地板，往四面八方延伸，看不到头。  
一个人影突然出现在他面前，真是突然出现，吓了方灿一大跳。  
出现的是一个俊美的银发蓝瞳少年，赤裸地与他面对面站着。他的眼睫毛也是白色，像是从雪里走出的精灵。  
方灿控制住自己的视线不往下飘，问道：  
“你是谁？”  
“我是——”  
他挠挠头。仿佛一时不知怎么组织语言。  
“我是龙馥。”他干巴巴地自我介绍：“我是一个游戏策划师。”

在宇宙深处遇到一个游戏策划师，这件事本身就离奇到不可思议。  
“能不能先把衣服穿上？”方灿诚恳建议。  
龙馥低头看看，恍然大悟：“哦！”然后一瞬间身上便多出一套白t加牛仔夹克以及黑色皮裤和皮靴，甚至秒速配好了项链。  
“现在我像个地球人了吧？”龙馥试探地问。  
“地球人？”方灿瞪大眼：“你是，你是外星人？”

龙馥打了个响指，他们一瞬间回到了飞船上。  
方灿低头看看，自己多出了一副身体。而且不是仿生纳米材料，而是实实在在、有血有肉的人类身体。  
他已经惊呆了。  
“怎么办到的？”这是至少领先人类五千年的科技水平。  
龙馥咧嘴笑了笑，说：“我做什么都可以，在这个宇宙中，我是神。”  
方灿分辨了下这是外星人的中二发言还是他是各个宗教中作为救世主而诞生的存在。

“我是个策划师，靠设计出各种各样的宇宙为职业。你没听错，我设计宇宙。对我们四维生物来讲，我们不像三维宇宙低等文明，没有解放生产力，我们的精神层面的需求远大于物质需求，所以宇宙策划师是我们宇宙地位最高的职业。  
每一个宇宙被设计出来后，便在我们的高维宇宙中运作，供玩家购买，他们可以在这些三维宇宙中进行虚拟参与。我们的宇宙比你们高出一维，也就是说你们的宇宙对于我们而言就如同你们的电脑游戏之于你们的现实。  
一开始其实我不是做的商业化宇宙。而是由于我每天都在满足客户的需求创造各种各样的宇宙，但是从来没有为自己创造过一个。有一天我随机创造了一个宇宙，本没对它有什么期待，这个宇宙的美丽神秘却远远超出了我的期待值，于是我沉迷于每日观察畅游这个宇宙，给它起名叫做’小小愿景’，没错，就是你所在的这个宇宙。”  
“我是你捏出来的？”  
虽然难以置信，但方灿还是这样问道。  
“创造宇宙指的是往我们的超级计算机里输入各种基础参数，计算机根据基本参数生成不同的宇宙。所以你是随着这个宇宙的诞生而诞生的。”龙馥说。  
“那我和我的宇宙，它究竟存在吗？”  
龙馥点点头。  
“当然了。”  
他向方灿伸出手，方灿的手掌想迎上去，结果穿过了龙馥的身体，他左看右看，手掌消失了。缩回手，手掌又分毫不差地出现了。  
“我是四维在三维宇宙的投影。”龙馥说。  
方灿突然明白了宇宙中所谓的“气泡”是什么。四维宇宙和三维宇宙的交界。就好像是一页平整的纸，本来只有两个维度，但由于某种原因，它出现了一个褶皱，于是在三维世界中它的维度增加了。  
而且他的宇宙中出现了不止一个气泡，飞船正好撞上了，这就是他现在站在这里和四维外星人交流的原因。  
龙馥递给他一个耳机和一件蓝色的工装连体服，他一定是使用了什么同声传译器，所以可以和他流畅地交流，传译器里他的声音非常低沉，还神奇地带着澳式口音，方灿想这可能是分析了他的个人数据演算出来的。  
他的“造物主”说道：“Would you come with me？”

“头盔和连体服可以帮助你在四维空间中以你习惯的三维视角来审视一切，否则你会感到错乱感以至于精神崩溃。”  
方灿本来想让他转过去以便换衣服，但是想想自己从出生到现在的种种都储存在人家硬盘里，觉得好像有些多此一举，便当着龙馥褪下衣裤换上了工装服。

四 宇宙之弦

方灿想象中的四维空间是《星际穿越》中一排排时间和空间构成的书架的形象，然而并不是。  
他穿上神奇的衣服以后，竟然能和龙馥进行肢体接触了。龙馥说这是相当于是把纸片人变成了手办，其中的技术肯定不是地球人的知识目前能够理解的水平，哪怕他是地球上最聪明的人类AI。  
龙馥带他去了自己的家，也是他的工作室，是一个温暖的房间，窗外一片柔和的辉光，龙馥解释说他选了最舒适的恒星附近的星景房，只有最有钱的四维人才住得起。  
方灿：……  
房间看似是有限的，可是方灿在房中踱步才发现，这个小房间根本走不到头，当以为自己走到尽头时，自己又出现在了另一边。  
龙馥牵着他的手给他介绍：“接下来请参观著名的龙馥儿工作室中创造出一个个杰作的功臣——宇宙设计机”。  
方灿望过去，一无所获。  
龙馥摆放着一些奇怪几何体的桌面上只有一台电脑，旁边接着一个合成器。方灿没认错，他在地球上没有变成机器人类前曾经的职业就是音乐人，这套装备他再熟悉不过了。  
龙馥鼓励地看着他。  
方灿在桌前坐下来，打开电脑，电脑屏幕一片漆黑。  
“这是虚无，万物的起始，什么也没有，没有物质也没有能量。”龙馥解释说。  
方灿拿着键盘按下一个音。  
屏幕上出现了一条弯弯曲曲扭动着的线，像一条小虫在没有意义的黑暗中起舞。  
“这是？”  
“你创造的宇宙中的第一根弦*[4]。它在源源不断地发生振动，它是由能量构成的，虽然在计算机上有颜色和形状，但其实在三维世界中它根本不能被看到。”  
龙馥覆住方灿的手和他一起按下第二个按键。  
两只跳舞的小虫互相缠绕纠缠起来。下意识地，方灿和龙馥对视了一眼。显然他们同时感受到了一种特殊的难以言喻的美感。  
“这台电脑看起来平平无奇，实际上它的内部结构是十维的，或许人类早已发现了微观尽头的秘密，但是没有我们先天多一维度的优势，他们很难观察到量子混沌状态，也就很难将麦克斯韦方程和相对论统一起来。从原子到宇宙，都是音乐构成的。”  
龙馥很遗憾地说。  
然而方灿没在听，他已经沉迷宇宙作曲了！  
纤长嫩白的手指在键盘上翻飞，有灵感时微微笑着露出小梨涡，当有些困惑时微微蹙起眉头，龙馥安静地从旁欣赏方灿作曲的样子。  
他数不清自己多少次从屏幕里欣赏过这样的画面。  
小小愿景的创生，其实只是为了看见你。  
龙馥忍不住走到他身边跟他一起在计算机上写起了美妙的音乐。

方灿编写的是一首给人感觉非常轻松惬意的歌曲，叫作《Chance》。低音Bass是龙馥加入的，是汹涌澎湃的暗物质和暗能量，将那个不稳定在极速分裂融合中炙热的宇宙缓缓沉冷下来逐渐有了形状。高音提琴婉转啁啾，与强劲的节奏一起勾勒出沉静之后逐渐显现出奇妙美丽风貌的宇宙。恒星在新生，宇宙的洪风吹过死亡恒星的墓群，原子排列变得有序，H和O结合成为基础化合物——水，于是生命在各个角落滋生。  
龙馥惊诧于这样一个宇宙是由方灿即兴创作而成，哪怕摆上他们的宇宙贩卖市场，这也绝对是一件会被买断的爆品。  
音乐是灵感的迸发，是心灵的投影。  
龙馥想，只有最干净的灵魂能创造出这样的音乐，这样美丽如同他本人一样的宇宙。

五 What is love

方灿不知不觉趴在桌面上睡着了。  
他的梦境乱糟糟的，有嘈杂纷繁的星群，有分裂的原子，有银发少年猫一样的笑脸，有咸腥的海风，和拉基蒂奇疲惫而焦急的灰色眼睛。  
他醒来发现自己在龙馥怀里睡着了。少年目不转睛地看着自己。  
他一点一点向自己靠过来。  
造物主龙馥，竟然有一丝紧张。他每天流连于小小愿景的世界，通常流连地点就是那颗蔚蓝星球。他见惯了那颗星球上人类的行为方式，带着七分好奇，三分本能，想要学习地球人之间表示亲密的方式：  
接吻。  
方灿看着他一点点凑近，很自然地低下头去拉开龙馥的裤子。  
龙馥呈现给方灿的人类形体是按照地球人的躯体由十维计算机计算模拟生成，裤子被褪下来时，属于地球雄性生物的那根粗壮的棒状物便弹了出来。  
方灿熟练地俯下身把它含住了。  
当然，地球雄性生物的神经冲动电子束也一并由计算机处理后如实地反馈给了龙馥的四维大脑。  
从未感受过的奇妙的感觉在他的神经元中叫嚣冲撞，方灿火热的口腔和灵活的唇舌像是在他的精神中演奏着最激烈也最奇幻的电子音乐，把他的思维和逻辑冲击得七零八落。  
他手忙脚乱地推开方灿。后者疑惑地睁着清澈的眼睛看着他。  
他只是在做以前拉基蒂奇教他做的事。他从龙馥身上感受到了那种熟悉的欲望，于是顺从地执行口交程序。按照流程，接下来该是他们生殖器的交合。  
造物主被冲击得说地球语都有些结结巴巴：“你，你的记忆数据被拉基蒂奇篡改了。”  
他给方灿温柔地调整了一下耳机，方灿看见房间的窗户上出现了3D投屏。  
海滩上，他和年轻的拉基蒂奇在散步。  
“我有话想对你说——”拉基蒂奇那时好青涩，不似后来不苟言笑杀伐果断的模样，看向方灿的眼神有些躲闪，仿佛下定了很大的决心。  
“我也有话对你说呢。”方灿笑眯眯地抬起头看向他。  
拉基蒂奇紧张的眼神温柔下来，“你先说。”  
“我订婚了。”  
他脸上洋溢的是真实的幸福笑容，周身洋溢着恋爱到某个阶段的人特有的快乐气息。  
“是我这次去法国演出时邂逅的女孩，她叫卡罗琳，是一名歌手，我们对彼此一见钟情了。”  
拉基蒂奇兴奋的目光一点一点黯淡下去。  
“对了，你要跟我说什么？”方灿拍拍他的肩打趣道：“我的老同学，你终于也从繁忙的事业中脱身出来谈上恋爱了？”  
拉基蒂奇脸色已然恢复如常，仿佛情绪没有在他面上停留过。  
“我是想说，我最近人机交互实验取得了巨大成功。”  
“恭喜你呀！”  
“你也是。恭喜。”

卡罗琳和方灿的家人再也没有见过他。  
拉基蒂奇的地下实验室，方灿紧闭着双眼躺在手术台上，他的大脑插满了各式各样的导管，其中一些连接着一台电脑。  
“我答应过你，永远不会让你属于别人的。”  
拉基蒂奇眷恋而虔诚地俯下身去亲吻沉睡少年的双唇。  
“睡吧，我的爱人，醒来你将焕然一新。”

“他还给你的情感认知能力加固了封锁，这样你就不会再产生类似多巴胺刺激这样的神经冲动，你的悲喜被他封锁了。”  
龙馥抓着他的手轻声说：“我已经将被删除的数据全部返还到你的大脑，你现在感觉怎么样？”  
方灿摇摇头。  
他并未感觉有什么变化，心还是那样沉静地跳动着，节奏稳定，没有一丝变奏。  
“爱是什么？”  
他突然对着龙馥发问。  
他的眼神里夹杂着悲悯，温柔，迷惑。他站起身把龙馥推倒在地板上，窗外恒星温暖的辉光照亮了龙馥俊美的脸庞。  
从未体验过的痛苦欢愉交融的痉挛带着他爬升到巅峰那一刻，他们在彼此眼中找到了答案。

**Author's Note:**

> *[1] 哥本哈根气候大会召开地点  
> *[2]小说《三体III：死神永生》中的人物，原行星防御理事会战略情报局（PIA）首任局长。 他是人类社会极端理智的代表人物，在三体的人格分析中威慑度达到100%，后在太阳系联邦法庭审判中被判处死刑。  
> *[3]1994年墨西哥物理学家明戈•阿尔库贝利首次提出了曲率驱动概念，2012年，哈罗德•怀特在实验室建立了一套“怀特-朱迪曲率场干涉仪”，在1000万分之一的尺度上形成一个极小的时空扰动。2050年，莫斯科-北京联合阿库别瑞引擎研发实验室成功制造出世界上第一台曲率飞船，工作原理是飞船前方空间收缩而后方空间扩张，船在一个区间内乘着波浪前进，区间称为“曲速泡”，是一段平坦时空，能实现十五倍光速宇宙航行速度。  
> *[4]基本弦的振动能够产生不同的音符，音符转变为不同性质的粒子，譬如电荷、质量和自旋。此外，弦的特定振动方式能产生量子化的引力场，即引力子。
> 
> 以及  
> [1]拉基蒂奇人设致敬（？）男神尼古拉特斯拉 不要以为人是变态老男人 请代入基努里维斯的脸谢谢  
> [2]文名小小愿景 致敬未来最牛游戏制作人猛猛🍻


End file.
